Musical Jisbon Snapshots
by save me san francisco
Summary: Songs that came up on shuffle, used as basis for snapshots into Jane's developing feelings for Lisbon and their consequent relationship once he gets that gorgeous behind in gear. Jane's POV. Mush! Review? It is a working progress, I will be adding more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thoroughly enjoyed reading lots of other attempts at this sort of thing, so I thought I'd give it a go, one song at a time.**

**They ****are**** all from Jane's perspective…I know it's not balanced but I just enjoy it so much more. Not sure why.**

**I've just done a couple for now, but I'm planning to continue it right through the relationship.**

**Let me know if you like, or if you don't then why you don't - either way, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: It wouldn't be possible for me to own the Mentalist, I'd get nothing done for being lost in the cuteness of Simon Baker's curls.**

"Talk" - Coldplay

"_I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you,  
Oh I wanna talk to you,  
You can take a picture of something you see,  
In the future where will I be?"_

The future was one thing upon which Jane's viewpoint was clouded. The only thing he had really ever "planned" was the plot of vengeance and his incessant search for Red John. Yet even the urgency of that was beginning to diminish in his daily outlook. It was no doubt an underlying aspect, one that never completely vanished from his mind.

Recently, however, smaller and more insignificant things were taking precedence in the forefront of his mind. Things such as how he was going to make Teresa Lisbon smile today.

He couldn't pinpoint the reason for this drastic alteration, every time he tried to consider an explanation; he became distracted by thoughts of how she had looked that day or the comforting warmth of her smell. Not to mention the feeling of electricity that jolted through him, on the rare instances he felt her gently place her small hand on his arm to restrain him from doing something she would consider stupid.

He needed to speak to her, to discuss this mess of feelings he couldn't analyse by himself. He knew what happened to him in her day to day presence, but what did it all mean? Deep down, he knew what it meant - but what was he to do about it? Could she ever consider such a broken and weak, albeit healing (because of her), man as part of her future?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: as before, still nothing.**

"Look After You" - The Fray

"_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby_

_And I'll look after you…"_

It had been a hard case for her. Drunken, abusive father ended up killing his child in a hazy state, and being the ones to watch the realisation dawn upon his face had been truly heartbreaking. More so for Lisbon; he knew how much it mirrored what had so nearly happened to her, and what would definitely have happened to her brothers had she not taken on the responsibility her father had carelessly dropped to the floor along with his empty beer bottles.

Her control issues, her need for rules and regulations - he knew they all stemmed from the lack of control she had over life as a child. She needed consistency, and could never accept a man who offered her any less.

Jane was afraid, for he knew he didn't fit the bill - he was far from perfect, let alone consistent.

But he knew that he would always hold her when she cried, make her smile though her tears, and love her unconditionally. That had been another thing he'd realised - he loved her. He loved her far too much to again see her hold in her tears, and then shed them elsewhere alone. Not once more, he decided.

She may not reciprocate; she may well send him packing from her office in disgrace. But the offer must be placed on the table, for her to take or to leave.

"_Oh, oh  
Be my baby,_

_And I'll look after you…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: as before, still nothing.**

"Walking on a Dream" - Empire of the Sun

"_We are always running for the thrill of it thrill of it  
Always pushing up the hill searching for the thrill of it  
On and on and on we are calling out and out again  
Never looking down I'm just in awe of what's in front of me_

_Is it real now  
When two people become one  
I can feel it  
When two people become one"_

He had experienced several relationships before - hell, he had been married. He knew how it was supposed to work, the feelings that were supposed to rush through him and then settle into a comforting normality.

What he did not expect, was how being in a relationship with Teresa Lisbon would completely throw him off axis. Every day felt new and inexperienced, even when doing the most mundane of daily tasks - with her, they were thrilling and electrifying. The new-relationship introductory phase of wanting to touch her and steal kisses from her at every opportunity simply did not fade.

Six months worth of mornings he had awoken peacefully with the warm weight of her head on his chest, and each time he looked down to see the spread of lusciously dark hair fanned across his arms, the jolt of excitement and pure, unadulterated happiness had been no less diminished than it was that very first morning. He knew it would never change, because this time he knew and felt that this was precisely what people were searching for - this was it, this was real, he was meant to wake up in this exact position for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh.**

"Wires" - Athlete

"_You got wires, going in  
You got wires, coming out of your skin  
There's dry blood, on your wrist  
Your dry blood on my fingertip_

_Running, down corridors through, automatic doors_  
_Got to get to you, got to see this through…_

_I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes  
You'll be alright…"_

As her fingertips gently brushed over his blond curls that rested in a fitful sleep at her hospital bedside, the overwhelming emotion in him eventually spilled. He had been unable to speak, to cry, to move at all - not since the horrific moment of a few days earlier, where the heat of her blood had dripped through his fingertips as he held her, unconscious, in his arms.

Red John did not approve of being second priority, and had made his distaste known. A week earlier, Jane had received the phone call that he was pretty sure had made his heart forget how to beat.

He had taken her. He had hurt her, damned well nearly killed her, and it had all been down to Jane. Had he not loved her so, she wouldn't have been endangered.

Through the blur of self-loathing, sheer panic and heartache at the possibility of losing the woman he loved with all his entirety, he and the team had managed to track them down.

He found them both, and finally killed the man he had pursued for so many years. It had not been as he imagined - this final moment of clarity he envisioned as being one of revenge and glory. Instead it was one of desperation, and he never even saw the face of his nemesis as he blindly shot with tear-filled eyes.

He had ran straight over to her, and held her as she stared blankly back into his sorrowful ocean eyes. He begged, pleaded with her to fight, not to leave him. He had let her down, he hadn't been able to look after her this time, but he promised her there would be no force on this earth that would separate them again, as long as she lived, lived for him and them. He needed her forgiveness, just one last time.

As she lost consciousness, she whispered the three words she had yet to say precisely to him; the three words he had told her so many times yet never expected nor asked for them to be repeated back to him. He knew she would say them in time, and she chose this moment as her time, for fear there would be no other moment - but they both knew that this made it no less true.

Days he spent beside her, machines gently bleeping, reminding him that there was still hope. He couldn't lose hope; it was the only thing he had left, beside the slight warmth he felt in her hand, that he prayed was hers and not the heat from his own.

So when her emerald eyes finally flickered open to meet his, the emotion that he had built up inside finally broke free, and he collapsed into sobs as she soothed him, telling him she was alive.

As he calmed, he looked up at her and was astounded by her. Her sheer strength, she was so much stronger than he had been. Her beauty, despite her ordeal, still left him dumbfounded.

"I'm so sorry, Teresa…"

She placed a hand on his cheek to bring his face gently to hers.

"I love you, Patrick. Really, I love you."

As they kissed, sweetly and passionately, they both became aware of a fact that they would never discuss aloud.

Red John was dead, and Jane had not killed him for revenge, but to save her life. He didn't care about vengeance; all that mattered was each other.

They were free.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know babies are born with blue eyes and then they change…but don't be pedantic by pointing that out, the story is so much sweeter this way, so just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine…otherwise this would have happened a long time ago…**

"Big Green Eyes" - Alan Jackson

"_My baby has big green eyes  
Brighter than the bluest sky  
Softer than an angel flies  
Sweeter than a lullaby  
And she loves me without design  
Her picture never leaves my mind  
I don't deserve a love this fine  
Baby and her big green eyes"_

Patrick Jane didn't think he had ever seen an image that could possibly bring him such joy, as the small blue line on the home pregnancy test clutched in Teresa Lisbon's hand.

She had been nervous, worried to tell him for fear of how he might react - they hadn't been married that long, and this risked dredging up painful memories for him.

In the end, she hadn't needed to say anything. He found her, sitting cross-legged on the cold floor tiles of their bathroom, staring blankly at the result as if not computing what it meant. The genuine expression of euphoria on his face, as realisation dawned upon him, spoke more than words ever could. He silently lowered himself next to her on the floor, and kissed her gently, both of them couldn't help smiling against each other's lips, until they began to laugh - a shared state of complete and utter blissful happiness and joy.

On one evening, however, he had been proven wrong about the image. Tonight was the night the baby had chosen to arrive, still two weeks before the due date, and it was the stormiest and darkest winter's night in California for years. Freak blizzards struck Sacremento just hours before Jane got the most heart-stopping call from the hospital. He frantically tried to make his way across town from the CBI, and it seemed that every single snowflake was a personal obstacle to prevent him from reaching her.

As the sky began to reach the point of pitch black, the glowing yellow lights of the hospital became clear as his windscreen wipers groaned with the effort of clearing yet another coating of melting snow from his car. He parked haphazardly and tore his way through the gleaming white corridors, his old brown loafers squeaking as he slid around corners, not bothering to slow.

As he approached her room, he saw the image through the glass. The one that would be forever imprinted in his mind, as one that brought him more elation that any. She was exhausted, yet more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She was holding, and slightly bent over a tiny little bundle as if she could not quite believe that it belonged to her.

He entered, and as he advanced towards them both, he saw his daughter for the first time. She stared quizzically up at the new face of her father, and he was rendered completely speechless by her. She was perfect, despite being so premature and small. She had the most beautifully familiar green eyes that exactly mirrored the eyes he had fallen in love with so many years previously. He noticed that her hair was light, and slightly turning up into the beginning of what looked like small blond curls.

When he finally tore his eyes from one set of green orbs, and looked into his wife's identical ones, she smiled warmly.

"Unfortunately, it seems she has her father's impeccable timing."

He grinned, before gazing back down at their tiny child, and taking her in his own arms, before replying with a wink.

"Unfortunately, it now seems she will be as vertically challenged as her mother..."


End file.
